THE RED DAWN
by someoneonthissite
Summary: something happened while jason was dead, something is going to happen now but no one knows what it is, something good? something bad? we don't know...BUT WE DAMN SURE ARE GOING TO FIND OUT.
1. Chapter 1

**A DIFFERENT KIND OF NIGHTMARE**

**JASON'S POV:**

Ever since I came back I haven't been able to get any decent sleep. Even when I pass out from exhaustion and a considerably big amount of booze, I always end up having the same nightmare, over, over and over again, the unending maniacal laughter what hurts more, front hand? Or back hand? The pain from each blow from the crowbar, the ticking of the bomb, the sound of concrete falling apart, it's kind of funny, it's like I go from one hell to the next every time I close my eyes.

This time however is a little different, but it starts out normally, crowbar blow, witty remark, crowbar blow, bad pun, bad pun, crowbar blow, as routine goes I'm lying on the ground and the bomb goes off, I see the ceiling about fall down, now would be time for me to wake up, but for some reason, I don't, I feel the debris falling on top of me and whatever is left of my bones being broken and then everything goes pitch black, I've never been on a nightmare this long enough to see the void, but I don't move, I don't feel myself breathing but nothing seems to shake me off this nightmare.

I wait for what it seems to be endless hours, and then I see two dim lights, one bright white and one burning red, I stare at them but nothing seems to happen, and them a voice or from what I heard voices, calling out to me and saying you are the one and before I try to figure out what they meant, I wake up , to no one's surprise I have the after effects of every night, I'm sweating bullets, my whole body is shacking and I'm breathing heavily.

Well…..that was interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Before i forget, I do not own any of these characters, thank you now on with the story.

A DIFFERENT KIND OF NIGHT

**JASON'S POV**

Sometimes I don't even know how the hell did Bruce make me agree to come to this types of events, apparently mister Wayne, and his band of little rascals have organized a gala to raise funds to help Gotham's children's hospital, then again now that I think about it, that's the exact reason I'm here, kids have always been a soft spot for me, even when I was robin my goal was to always protect the kids that had a tough life just like me, and when I became a crime lord, the first rule that I made sure everyone understood is that if they sold to kids, they would get a bullet in the head in return.

Now that THAT phase is over, and I'm the closest I've ever had to "turning a new leaf" I'm here now as Jason Logan, distant cousin of Damian Wayne, since the people still believe Jason Todd is dead. I'm here with an old tux Dick had, which was also tailored by Alfred, since I'm taller and broader than Dick, which makes it a little ironic but funny, and I always enjoyed the fact that my older brother had to look up to talk to me, but I'm digressing, I'm in the corner of the lobby with a glass of wine and a fake smile on my face, as the notorious prince of Gotham gives a speech about how society needs to think of its future and how by ensuring the proper care of children we can achieve that, or as I call it, sweet talking rich bastards to have a little heart for a change.

The speech is over and everyone returns to talk about whatever they spend thousands of dollars and a few people go to the table where Bruce, Tim and Damian are to make the donations, Dick and Tim are smiley as ever and Damian is stoic as always, apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it?

**"You know, too much thinking while drinking is not good for you."**

I turn my head to see the face of someone I haven't talked to in a while, and I remember every last inch of it, the soft pink lips, the deep blue eyes that could be like looking straight through the ocean and the fiery red hair that I was always mesmerized by as it was swing across the sky, of course It's Barbara Gordon, the innocent daughter of Gotham's police commissioner by day, the calculative, ass kicking batgirl by night. I guess it goes without saying that I still have a crush on her…. not that I'll admit it out loud.

I just smirk at her clear attempt to tease me, "**really? I didn't know you were so concerned about my safety Barbie**. She just shrugs and responds **not really, I was just bored and thought I could bother you with your brooding"**, she then tilts hear head and smiles warmly at me** how you doing jay?**

I just replicate her shrug before I answer, "**I've been alright, as normal as my life can be, you know, explosions, car chases, impossible stunts, lots of gunfire, more explosions, I can say that I'm living Michael bay's wet dream."**

She lightly laughs at my joke, god I love that laugh, but it's obvious that every time I talk to her there's a little boy in pixie boots and green scaly underpants going smitten, then again, then again, not that I'll admit out loud.

**"I see that you're still as modest as ever but at least you have something going on, Burnside has been quiet so that's why I am here, that and my dad kind of dragged me into this so I wasn't alone."**

She then leans on the wall next to me, I look from the corner of my eye to give her a rundown, she looks good, she has black dress with a white rose on her right shoulder, but I quickly look back to my glass before she notices…which she does.

**"See something interesting, Todd?"** I can practically hear her smirk, "**nope. Just glancing around this billionaire circle jerk"**, I get a nudge on my arm in return "**at least is for a good cause"** I just laugh at her but I turn to her with a little smile on my face "**yeah, I know, if the payoff is a better treatment for kids, I guess I can stand it."**

She smiles and leans her head on my shoulder "**yeah, those kids have dreams and goals and seeing their smiles makes it worth the effort"**, we stay quiet for a while after that, dreams, that makes me remember that nightmare I had and haven't been able to forget, it makes me wonder, what were those lights that I saw?, why couldn't I remember them before? Why am I the one? There are too many questions on my mind that I don't notice Barbara shaking my arm.

**"Jay, what's wrong?"** I see that she's now standing in front of me while still holding on to my arm, eyes full of concern **I called you four times but you were frowning, something happened?**

**"Hmmm? No nothing, just something that's been bugging me lately, that's all, hey how's been Burnside lately?** I try to sound relax and failing miserably.

She narrows her eyes at me, yep, brought this on myself didn't I? **Good, but that's not important, something happened, her gaze softens and she places her other hand on my shoulder you know you can talk to me right? You know I'm not like all stoic like Bruce and Damian, and I sure as hell am not all shy and introvert like Tim is.**

I just sigh and close my eyes for a moment, should I tell her? I know that out of all of the people in our family she's the one who can at least understand what it feels to have that monster destroy your life, though in different aspects, but that's not important now. What the hell, can't hurt to say it, is it?

**"Well if you really want to know-"**

**"Tt, save your romantic nonsense for later, something's happened."**

We look down to see Damian, with his trademark sneer and his arrogant vibe exhuming, sometimes I think he's a little me with all the street smart taken out and exchanged for a more sophisticated smartass attitude.

**"What's wrong Damian?"** Barbara asks, finally distracted of my previous reverie.

**"Father hasn't said anything but it seems of great urgency, so meet us at the cave in ten minutes"**, he says before leaving us, then we see that Bruce is already starting to say goodbye to everyone and almost rushing everybody out, okay, seems that this won't be a quiet night after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of these characters.**

**And I made a mistake in the second chapter, Dick is "dead" during this story so it was just Tim and Damian on the table receiving donations. Sorry, no Dick for you.**

**Oh and reviews are appreciated, thank you very much.**

* * *

**BRUCE'S POV**

_DEFCON 1_

That is what my watch showed me when I was checking the time, as I was discussing with various health care organization spokesmen about possible treatment protocols for the hospital, right away I excused myself and walked up to Alfred who was serving champagne and spoke low enough so no one would hear us_, "**Get everyone out, we have a situation"**_, he slightly nods before he says "**Right away, sir"**, I warn Tim and send Damian to alert Jason and Barbara, this type of situations might require the help of the rest of us. I start to walk to the parlor, apologizing to the people wanting to talk to me before I pose a tender smile and speak.

"**_I greatly appreciate your assistance on this event and I am grateful to your willingness to help the children of this city, however I'm afraid that this will be the end of this gala due to slight problems with Wayne enterprises, I apologize for the inconvenience, have a good night."_**

The people begin to leave as I start to quickly walk to my fathers' study where the grandfather clock resides; I turn the hands and open the entrance to the cave. I walk down the stairs and across the platform at the center of the cave which starts to light up, the first things that come to light are the dinosaur, the batmobile, the giant penny and lastly the bat computer, I start to type furiously at the keyboard, wanting to define the situation at hand.

I search through files and files of surveillance footage of the evening, most of it muggings, drug trafficking and gang reunions but then I click on the Arkham asylum's.

I start to scan the surveillance footage of the night in order to cross out any big names, it seems that everyone is in their cells, the first person I look into is the Joker, he seems to be in his cell sitting on his bed with the usual wicked grin on his face, from then on I search through the rest of the villains hold up at the asylum, everything seems normal, something that bothers me, I search for any abnormalities in the footage and that's when something caught my eye.

There's a guard eating a tuna sandwich in the cafeteria, I recognize him as officer Jones, as a security measure I memorized the entire schedule of the asylum, along with the names of every security and staff shifts, I know that he isn't supposed to be at the asylum tonight, in fact he isn't supposed to be at the premise until next week, I realize that this is an old footage from last week's shift, I start to hack into Arkham's network so I can clear the footage and see what's been happening.

As soon as I can get a peek of tonight's events, my eyes widen at what I see and immediately a rush of anger flows through me before I bring my hands down on the keyboard and grit my teeth as I let a growl.

"**_DAMMIT"_**

**JASON'S POV**

I walk inside the study with Barbie on my side and Damian in front of us, we are then joined by Tim, the little rag-tag bat clan, I think as I picture the image of us walking synchronized, as we approach the study we are greeted by Alfred who is standing at the side of the clock with his eyes half lifted and his lip in a thin line "**What's going on Al? **I ask the butler, I always used nicknames when it came to Alfred, not any bad names or teasing references that I generally used with the rest of the family, a habit that has dimmed a lot since I started to accept my family again.

"**It seems that trouble has emerged Master Jason, I recommend that you further discuss this with Master Bruce", **I turn my gaze once again to the entrance but I can hear him trailing behind us.

We walk down the stairs and my mind just starts to trail back to those voices, the void, the lights, this is just too weird, even for me, and I've seen some pretty strange shit since I came back, besides the fact that I'm a former sidekick that came back from the death by being dumped in a pool of chemicals that has kept a man living for centuries, the same chemicals that came from a meteor that gave another man complete immortality, and I also saved an alien from being killed by a space plant that gives you an illusion of your greatest dream while it sucks the life out of you, and that I'm also friends with an alien princess whose race is anciently tied to felines. Yeah. Some pretty fucking strange shit.

Bruce's outburst gets me back to the emergency, I notice that Bruce just cursed, that's never good. He has always remained calm in moments of disturbance, so it takes a really bad problem to make him react this way, I stop at the stairs that lead to the bat computer where he is standing, Barbara at my right side along with Tim, Damian, and Alfred, we stay quiet for a moment before I break the silence "**Alright we're here Bruce, What's going on"** he doesn't respond at first but grunts a little before he replies, "**_This is a DEFCON 1 alert, so I need your help"._**

Ok, now this is definitely starting to make me worry, it takes a lot for Bruce to outright ask for help, something he and I share in common so it means something BIG happened and it doesn't look pretty. Alfred is the next person to ask Bruce, "**What seems to be the nature of the problem, Sir? **To which he says "**_there's been a break-out at Arkham"._**

It takes a few seconds for us to let the news sink but we get back to business with Tim asking "**You checked the big names?", **to which he nodded but didn't say anything "**Well, who is it this time? **Barbara asks and as she asks she looks at me from the corner her eye, seems that she still wants to know about my nightmare, Bruce then shakes his head before he lets out sigh of frustration, he then presses a key to reveal a list of the names of the villains and our pupils grow 3 times larger as we realize the magnitude of the problem.

Bruce then turns to look at us, cold mask on his face, but it is evident that he is enraged by the discovery.

**_"ALL OF THEM"_**


End file.
